1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of devices supporting those with the need to receive customized alerts in a variety of methods from a combination software application in conjunction with a wireless puck, device, or standalone puck that vibrates and flashes in response to a variety of alerts, such as emergency and non-emergency alerts, from software running on smart phones, computers, and computer tablets.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many designs of systems for alerting users of an event. Typically, a user sets an alarm on their phone or alarm clock and when the time is right, the alarm clock or phone will alert them to the event. Furthermore, users get alerts from text messages, social media notifications, phone calls, voice mails, emails, and emergency alert notifications to notify the user of a multitude of events. However, critical alerts can be inadvertently overlooked. While there are many systems for alerting users well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.